


Upside Down Girl

by rectifyinflux



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's an actual playground, not the SHIELD base with Koenig playground, skyeward is meant to be so do not tell me otherwise, they're at the playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So that's how Spiderman felt."<br/>"Babe, you're MJ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the weirdest thing I have written. It's partially due to Annie's tweet on the skyeward kiss and then also the weird nonsense my brain comes up with at 3am.

Grant grins when he sees Skye, knees hooked around the monkeybars. Her eyes are still glued to her phone's screen. It's a skill, he can't help but think, one that he weirdly admires.

"Hey, Upside Down Girl!"

Skye lets her arms hang, squinting slightly. "I don't know how she does it. I want to puke." She pulls herself up, fingers curled around the bars. His hand is on her back, helping to steady her.

"Gee, maybe it's the fact that she's a cartoon character."

"Still, she was pretty cool."

"You're not going to come down?"

"Nope. I’m just gonna hang for a bit."

Grant rolls his eyes, sitting on the floor with legs crossed. The tips of her hair brush against his thighs, his fingers twist through it - it was always so soft. "Do not puke on me."

"That was one time."

"Are you conveniently forgetting the other twenty-three incidents?"

"Why would you keep count of that?”

“It’s kinda hard not to.”

“Can you not remember everything?"

"I think I may have accidentally deleted your birthday."

Skye bites the inside of her cheek. "Don't be a smartass."

"Nah. Can't return the gift anyway."

"Grant," there is no way his name is meant to be 6 syllables long, "Did you get me the -"

"I don't know."

"You can't imply and then expect me to ignore it."

"I think I can." He replies, "You won't find it in the closet."

Never again. Though hiding her Christmas present in their shared closet was pretty fucking stupid but Skye had come home early and he had panicked, forgot and didn't give it further thought until December came.

"Are you trying to trick me? Use reverse psychology so I'd be misled into thinking that it isn't in the closet even though it is? Or maybe you anticipated me thinking like this so it isn't actually in the closet - oh my God! It's with my stuff isn't it?" Skye says, arms crossed as she mentally pictured their apartment's layout. "Hall closet!"

"Think whatever you want,"

"That's genius. We never even go in. What do we have anyway - _shit_. Fitz's DVDs better not be in there. He's been driving Mom and Dad insane searching for them. And he will kill me -"

Grant leans forward, capturing her lips with his. Her phone drops into his lap as Skye's hands find purchase in his hair. "Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Time out."

"So that's how Spiderman felt." It came out a breathless whisper.

"Babe, you're MJ." Skye calls from the top of the monkey bars. "I was the one upside down!"

"Details."

Grant ducks out of the way as she comes swinging back. "And let's never do that again. Unless you're the one hanging upside down or -"

"Upside-down couch kiss?"

"Yeah. But _that_ , definitely more of that. Later. Preferably when all the blood isn't rushing to my head."

He chuckles, pecking her lips softly. "You know, I actually had something I wanted to discuss. This wasn't just a weird playground meeting."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Remember that time we were all here and then, you and Jemma started planning your wedding - weddings?"

"You mean that night you got super wasted and ironically, tripped over Trip?"

His face morphs into that faraway I'm-looking-back way, he winces, "Shit. I forgot that happened."

"I told you trying to outdrink Fitz was a bad idea."

"Yeah and I should've listened."

"I'd hate to put an end to this glorious moment where you admit that you were wrong and I was right but you were saying?"

"No more interruptions. I'm serious." Grant glares at her for good measure. "So you and Jemma were planning your wedding, flowers, dress, cake and everything. And then you both started crying when you said you'd be each other's Maid of Honour."

"That wouldn't work because one of us would be married so it'd be Matron of Honour for one wedding. Sorry." Skye mimes zipping her lips and throwing the key.

"Do you know what I was thinking the entire time?"

_ Am I supposed to answer? _ Skye mouths.

"I wanted to be that guy, waiting for you, at the end of the aisle." Grant holds up the ring. "I still do."

Skye falls, literally falls, landing in his arms, head cradled against his chest. Was this for real? _It is_. She can feel the ring - the diamond, stone, rock whatever digging into her forearm. "What the fuck made you think that that was the best time to do that?"

"It felt right. So will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Skye yells, pressing kisses to his face. She looks down to see him sliding the ring onto her finger.

"And for the record, that guy has always been you."

 


End file.
